


The Colour of Your Soul

by Larryfissure



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU where Louis is an unicorn and Harry is an elf and they're sort of soulmates, Alternate Universe, But Harry loves him, Elf Harry, Hurt/confort, Louis is a brat, M/M, OH louis can shapeshift into human form, Unicorn fic, harry also love braiding his hair and flowers, harry is vegetarian!!, it's just a fanfic with cuteness overload, it's mpreg, its a translation, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform, liam is cute af, niall knows everything, so calm down, the original fanfic can be found in wattpad in portuguese, they kinda of share that really, unicorn louis, yup there is sex but just it takes a lot of chapters, zayn has purple eyes!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryfissure/pseuds/Larryfissure
Summary: There is an millenarian connection between elfs and unicorns that unites them as soulmates, that way, avoiding the unicorns’ extinction. The ‘soulmate’ designation couldn't have a better fit, as the unicorns’ sweet personality neutralizes the elfs’ nerves, who usually spent more time worried with their duties. Even after centuries, the alliance proceeds with success, creating relationships naturally full of affection and comprehension.But of course, Harry and Louis had to be the different ones.





	1. The colour of our soul

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Colour of Your Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/311898) by Larryfissure. 



> If you find some grammatical errors, don't be afraid to tell me (just be gentle). English isn't my mother language and this is a translation. If you know someone who can beta-read my fanfic, I would be eternally grateful! :-)

A long time ago, unicorns were almost extinct. Elfs, magic creatures who had a mission to protect all of Mother Nature’s children, had to make decisions to not cease the unicorns’ existence and to not desequilibrate the magic world.

An alliance was made. A deal between both species where, to each living elf, there was an unicorn who would be its soulmate. As the decades passed by, the population of unicorns and elfs was stable and everywhere was possible to see elfs with their unicorns, defending the kingdom or just walking by, taking care of their chorus. It was an pacific living, as the sweet and gentle side of the unicorns were useful to calm down the Nature’s elfs, whose personality was more competitive and aggressive, always worried with some battle.

When elfs were born, they won a necklace with a little horn, made from moonstone. Elfs believed that the stone connected with their emotions and attracted love. When the unicorn was ready to love or was in a situation that it needed to be loved, the stone would turn in the color of its’ horn and the elf had to go find its soulmate.

Everything was really simple but, of course, Harry had to be the only exception. The young man already had his twenties and all his friends had already found their soulmates. The elf had little or none hope that, one day, his necklace would change its color. He used to imagine if it would be a shining green or, who knows, a showy purple...

But maybe there was something wrong with Styles and he really was an exception. Which was shocking because, even though he was an male elf descendant from the Mountains’ Elfs – who usually were cold and distant – Harry was an lovely kid who always helped everyone. And oh– the braids. Maybe the young man was a bit obsessed with braids. And flowers. Nobody really understood why he already hadn't find his soulmate.

Until the – astonishing– day that Harry’s necklace shined in a pretty shade of blue, who let the whole family surprised, including the elf himself, who was tired of waiting for so long.

That way, when he obtained the King’s permission to leave in a mission after his soulmate, he left a kiss on his mother forehead, who generally were a breathtaking unicorn with ivory fur and a lot of flowers and braids in her mane – Harry’s thing – but the woman was in her human form. After saying goodbye to his mum, he gave his dad a hug, who were the typical Mountain Elf, all cold and tough but, for his children, he had a heart of gold.

With him, he brought food for a few days, his bow and quiver, more excited and disposed than he ever had been in his life.

Harry would finally find his soulmate.


	2. You were running from the very start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they met. they also hate each other. it's cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey if you find gramatical errors PLEASE contact me!!! English isn't my language and I'm trying to improve here, so. Help me.  
> And if you know somebody who can help me beta-reading the fanfic, I would be really glad!  
> Thanks for the kudos!

Harry was walking in between valleys and cutting through rivers, following the wind’s direction, since he had no idea of where to look and two days had already passed. 

Until one day that he found a gentle unicorn called Liam, who had brown fur and eyes of the same color, that with all the sweetness in the world, looked at the color in Harry’s necklace and explained that, maybe, he could find his unicorn at the waterfall where all the wild unicorns stayed. Styles doubted that he could find something there – because how could be possible that his perfect match was an wild and rebel unicorn? – but he followed the instructions anyway, walking all night in the direction of the place, eating figs. He climbed a high tree when he felt his vision blurring and his muscles were too tired to continue. From up there, he could have a wide sight and be safer. Harry contracted himself against the cold tree and thought that, if he already had his unicorn, he could sleep against the hot and big body that horses had and be heated all night.

Styles woke up and saw that the Sun was already high in the sky, what indicated that he had overslept. From the tree, the elf watched the perimeter around him and when he was sure that he was safe, Harry went to the ground and walked to the river, ready to take a bath and drink some water.

He was down on his knees by the margin of the river, hands in shell against his lips while he drank the water, until he heard neighing and the sound of gallops, that ended up in wet sounds, indicating that the animal entered the river. The elf followed the sound with his eyes, seeing a white and noisy unicorn inside the shallow part of the river, making a big and unnecessary mess. The second thing he observed, was its horn. 

It was the same blue tone of Styles’ necklace.

The young man took the pendant in his left hand, looked at the bluish stone and looked back at the animal’s horn. He made it a couple of times, until he finally realized that, yes, the messy and noisy unicorn was his soulmate.

He got up, starting to run in the animal’s direction, eyes fixed in its blue horn that shined under the sunlight. The smile that crossed his face was a bit creepy but he did not cared. The elf found his partner, whom he was slightly in love and couldn't stop asking himself if the unicorn wanted to have as many babies as Harry wanted.

As soon as the animal perceived the elf approaching, it stopped its mess and started to look in an distrustful manner, as if it was waiting for the right time to run away.

“Hey, you.” Styles called, when he was close enough so that the unicorn could listen him without difficulties. “We are soulmates.” The elf raised his necklace, opening a smile so big that, in Louis’ opinion, left him looking maniacal. It did not take more than two seconds until the animal turned around and started to jog in the opposite direction. “Come back here!” Tomlinson listened the bastard scream, probably running after him. The unicorn stopped jogging and started to gallop, moving away even faster from that dumb and freaky elf. “Why are you running? I won't hurt you.”

“ _Go away, you silly._ ” Louis thought.

“I am not silly!” He heard the elf screamed behind him and cursed the damn telepathy between soulmates. And something clicked in his mind: _Harry only could communicate with an unicorn because he already found his soulmate._

“ _Shit._ ”

“What is a shit? I promise I'm cool!” He were panting, what means that he were still running and soon would be tired.

“ _This is good._ ” 

“Of course it's good! Now, can you stop running?” 

“ _I wasn't talking with you, bastard. Stop invading my mind._ ”

“I am not invading your mind! I can only hear what you let me hear!”

“ _Damn boy._ ” And, with a turnover, he stopped running, staying front to front with that strange being that was running in Louis’ direction. Tomlinson took his time analyzing him, seeing his long brown hair with little braids moving in waves while he runned and he asked himself if there was a way for the elf to be more pathetic. If there was, soon the elf would show him. 

“You stopped!” He exclaimed the obvious and Louis thought that _really, there's nothing bad that couldn't turn worse – or, in the case, more pathetic._ “I am Harry…” he said, a bit breathless after running so much. “Your name is…?”

“ _Louis._ ”

“Are you a female?” He questioned and it didn't took long for the unicorn to turn back to the elf and hit a kick in the elf. 

“ _Louis is a very masculine name, for your information_ ” that was what he said, before running away again. 

Harry, who were splayed in the sand next to the river’s margin, just regained his senses when the Sun already disappeared in the horizon and the Moon was taking its place. A bit dizzy, he staggered in the direction of the river and washed his own sore chest, where two of the unicorn’s paws were displayed in an angry red. He grunted in pain because, even the elfs having a quick recovery regarding other magical species, that would take at least one day to stop pestering and go away. The elf climbed a tree close to the river, with the hope that maybe Louis appeared there again.

During the night, he woke up startled, feeling someone touching his chest. Immediately, he extended his hand in the direction of his quiver and was blocked by the same person, holding his wrist. Harry opened his eyes, seeing an elf with gold skin and big, beautiful purple eyes, looking at him carefully.

“Who are you?”

“My name is Zayn, a nocturnal elf.” He smiled, letting Harry’s hand go. “Sorry for waking you up. It's just that… I saw that bruise on your chest and thought that it could be good if I put a bit of medicinal clay.” Answered, indicating Styles’ chest, that now had a thick layer of clay and was anesthetized. 

“Thank you. I should had brought some with me… But I wasn't expecting to get a kick.” He opened a small and hurt smile.

“How did you get this?” Malik asked, laughing in a low but gentle tone.

“I’m after my unicorn and, well, I already found him, but he gave me this kick and ran away.”

“Wow.” He laughed again before asking: “How he was?”

“Big and white, with darker snout and paws and… his mane were dark too. He has a blue horn, just like my necklace and his name is Louis.” 

“Louis?” His eyes turned unfaithful. “Oh, man. Good luck taming him.”

“What– why? Do you know him?”

“Not personally. But you know, I already found my unicorn. His name’s Liam and he had told me a countless number of stories about an unicorn called Louis. I don't know if it's the same, but from the kick… I am almost sure. All I can wish to you is good luck.” He gave two pats on Harry’s shoulder and started to walk in the direction of the shadows.

“Why?”

“Let's say he's the kind of… Wild and free.” Harry heard the elf’s laughter, before he disappeared into the night’s shadow.

Styles took a deep breath, seeing that Zayn left the clay jair there, probably because he imagined that Harry would hurt himself again. He closed the bottle and fastened it to his quiver, climbing higher in the tree to have a cleaner vision of the Moon, without twigs to pester him.

He closed his eyes and held the necklace in between both his hands, while praying to the Goddess, Glorienn. Asked her to make everything goes right with his soulmate, that they could understand and love each other as well as the legends said with would be. He didn't question the Goddess’ bold choice, putting him together with a unicorn so stubborn and rebel. He knew that, if She had choose them as soulmates it was because, at some point, they were made for each other. 

He laid again on the branches, in a way that he wouldn't fall of the tree during his sleep, the way he used to do when he were a child. He woke up with the sunlight and decided that it was time to think about some way to attract Louis to him. He get off the tree with ability, made his way to the river and took out his clothes. Harry dove in the fresh water and unmade all the braids in his hair, letting the water wash away all the dirt from his body. The elf felt some fishes passing between his long legs and couldn't contain himself of laughing softly at that, looking all the little fishes in the river.

He put his face underwater and smiled, muttering a little _hi_ to the animals, seeing little air bubbles coming out of his lips. He emerged his face out of water, coughing and having to remember once again that he wasn't a elf descendant from the River’s elfs and that he definitely didn't breathe underwater, even if he loved fishes.

Styles laughed at himself, while walking to the outside of the river. He extended his limbs and waited the Sun dry all the water in his body, what didn't took long, as Harry had a connection with nature and could dry his body in a matter of seconds. He dressed his clothes and tied two strands of his hair in little braids, joining them at his nape. He got his quiver and started to walk under the trees’ shadows, eating an apple. Harry heard the sound of galloping and supposed that a herd of unicorns were approaching and prayed that Louis would be with them.

“ _An elf!_ ” Heard one of them say and soon he saw the herd. When they were close enough, they started to think together at the same time, confusing Harry’s mind.

''Hm– can y– … maybe if just one of you talked, I could understand y'all. Please.” He asked, seeing them shut. The bigger one, with a dark fur and silver horn, took a step forward, looking at the elf with its grey-ish eyes. 

" _We need your help._ ”

“Sure, what do you need?” He smiled in a gentle manner, seeing an white unicorn with orange and green horn neighing, anxious. 

“ _Our friend is in danger! One of the beasts trapped him! Can you get him out of there? We can't go in or we will be trapped too._ ” 

“Yes, you can get me there? I am an elf, I have to protect the unicorns, didn't I?” He stroked the neck of the unicorn while following them.

“ _Is this an apple?_ ” The unicorn with multicolored horn asked, smelling the fruit.

“Yup, d’you want it?” And before he completed the sentence, the animal already had bitten the apple and was making happy sounds. Harry runned to accompany the horses, that were in the florest, neighing louder and louder, as they approached the trap.

“ _Here!_ ” One of them exclaimed.

Styles looked at the runes written at the entrance of the cave, reading and making sure that the trap wasn't made for elfs too, or they would have a second problem. 

“Stay here,” he requested to the anxious unicorns, that kept talking about Harry saving their friend. He entered the rocky cavity, searching the unicorn to see if it was alright. “Somebody there?” Asked, hearing an irritated sound in the background of the cave. “I am here to help. I'm an elf.” 

“ _Great! An elf! A pathetic one!_ ”

“I’m here to free you, mister Nervous.” He snapped back, feeling his eyes familiarize with the darkness and starting to differentiate things easily. The elf saw the white unicorn in one of the sides of the cave, beating his hooves impatiently. “Louis?”

“ _How do you kno– look if it isn't the definition of pathetic elf in flesh and bones!_ ”

“I'm glad I found you, too. Are you injured?”

“ _Nope. Are you going to free me or just keep talking?_ ”

“I will, but one last thing…” Harry sighed, looking at the white animal through the dark. “I want you to know that I'm not doing this just because you're my soulmate or something like that, but because I promised to take care of all good creatures and that's what I do. And I want you to promise me something…”

“ _What it is? Go faster with it! You talk too slow._ ”

“I want you to promise me that you won't run away from me again.” He asked, looking right into Louis’ blue eyes, hearing him beating his hooves in the ground.

“ _No! I can't walk with an elf! What about my reputation?_ ”

“Well, so ask your reputation to free you. I'm sure it knows the spells to free you from this trap.” He shrugged, rearranging his quiver and walking towards the exit. 

“ _Wait, wait! Hm– I need to promise to the Goddess?_ ”

“Of course you need.” Harry smiled. “And you know that, if you break a promise to the Goddess, you will be punished, don't you?”

“ _Sadly, I know it. I promise._ ”

“Promise what?”

“ _I promise to the Goddess that I won't run away when you free me._ ”

“Cool.” Harry smiled and got his dagger, scraping the spells and muttering something. “All right.” He said, turning to the unicorn and trying to pet his fur. He won a bite. “Outch!” He screamed, seeing his hand bleeding and with tooth marks.

“ _I promised to not run way, not that you could touch me, you dumb elf!_ ”

"You are mean with me…” Styles muttered, seeing the bite self-healing, but the pain was still there. He heard the unicorn pride-neighing while trotting to the outside, talking with the others horses.

“ _Thank you very much!_ ” A unicorn exclaimed. Her horn were a purple tone that Harry never had seen before, but thought it was pretty. 

“You are a hero!” Another unicorn exclaimed, trotting slow around the elf.

“ _Look at his necklace, friends!_ ” The same unicorn from earlier, with the orange and green horn, exclaimed and Styles heard him laughing in a scandalous manner inside his head. The elf shrinked a bit, while the others unicorns approached him to see his necklace. Harry could feel his cheeks and ears burning from the attention and he tried to put his pendant inside his mantle, but it was too late. 

“ _He is Louis’ soulmate!_ ” Another unicorn exclaimed, kicking her hooves in the earth, anxiously.

“ _Let him alone._ ” He heard Louis, with a grumpy voice. 

“ _Aw, love is beautiful! By the way, my name is Niall!_ ”

“ _I don't love him, I have just met him. Yesterday._ ” The unicorn with the blue horn answered, walking in the opposite direction. “ _We’ll continue walking or not?_ ”

'' _He's coming with us?_ ” Niall asked, excited. Louis answered affirmatively and this let Horan way more excited. “ _Great! Do you have more apples?_ ”

“I do have,” Harry laughed. “Do you want another one?”

“ _Yes, please! Lou, you won't carry him?_ ” 

“ _This bastard elf will not ride on me._ ”

“ _Don't be sad, Hazza! Louis is the real bastard. I'll carry you, climb on my back!_ ” He suggested, eating the apple. Styles hold Niall's blond mane when he started to gallop and the elf closed his eyes, feeling the wind hitting against his face and messing with his hair, giving him a feeling of freedom. '' _Look at the twig!_ '' Niall warned and when the elf opened his eyes, it was too late and he already was sprawled at the earth.

“Outch...'' He moaned, putting his hand in his forehead.

“ _Bastard._ '' Louis laughed and continued: '' _never close your eyes while riding a wild unicorn. Sincerely, what the seniors elfs' are teaching you?_ '' 

’’Sorry...'' He said, feeling his forehead aching. ''It was my first time riding.”

'' _Samantha, carry the bastard with you. Niall is too distracted for it._ '' He commanded to the same unicorn with the purple horn from before. He got closer to Harry and helped him getting up. 

'' _Are you okay?_ '' She asked, while Styles climbed carefully at her back. 

''I am. It's hurting, but I'm good.'' 

’’ _‘kay, hold on. And do not close your eyes, for the love of the Goddess. I don't know how Louis didn't killed Niall for letting you fall..._ ''  
’’He's probably thanking Glorienn that I felt.''

’’ _Don't think that way, sweet. Do you think that if he didn't cared about you, he would have asked me to carry you?_ '' 

’’He just don't want me to die or he will lost a piece of his soul. My grandma said that it hurts a lot.'' He shrugged, holding tight the unicorn's dark mane. They continued for a good time, hearing Harry chattering nonstop about his village and telling stories, with Louis eventually interrupting to ask if '' _please, the bastard can shut up?_ '' with a dose of sarcasm. 

When they stopped to rest, the sky was dark and they reunited around a orange fruit tree, where some unicorns laid down and others started patrolling, to certify that they were in safe place. 

'' _Do you want to hunt something to eat? I can only guess that you're hungry._ '' Samantha suggested, looking at the elf with her pitch-black gentle eyes. 

’’No! I do not eat animals!'' He exclaimed, in panic. 

'' _Hm, what? I didn't knew that elfs are vegetarians..._ '' He heard Niall, who were approaching them. 

''And they aren't. But I don't like doing any harm to the animals.'' He smiled gently, petting Niall's snout. The unicorns who were doing the patrol returned and Harry saw that Louis was with them.

'' _Everything's all right. Y'all can sleep safely._ '' The unicorn with the silver horn, whose Styles lately discovered that his name was Jayme, said. The unicorns who felt more confident laid down to sleep, while others stayed up, preparing themselves to sleep, but in a state of alert. Harry got off from the low branch he were sat and went closer to Louis, who were near a tree. 

''Can I sleep with you?'' Asked, with green eyes shining in expectancy.

'' _Eh, no?_ '' 

''All right... ’’ He retracted his shoulder, hurt. ''It isn't like I will die if I sleep one more night alone...'' Mumbled, starting to climb a tree and hanging his quiver on a branch. 

'' _Spare me from your drama, bastard. I hope that you fall from that tree._ ''

’’Well, I do hope that I fall on top of you and break your bones!'' He snapped, feeling the tree's branches closing around him, protecting Harry. 

'' _Or maybe you could fall on top of my horn and die!_ '' 

''If I die, you will feel a excruciating pain for the rest of your days and will never have peace, so I will die happy!''

'' _You two can do the favour of going to love yourselves in another place? I'm trying to sleep here._ '' Charlie mumbled, making the elf start to turn red like a tomato and if Louis could, he would have blushed too. 

''I do not love him!'' They talked at the same time. 

’’He's mean with me,'' Harry justified, crossing his arms. ''He is an awful soulmate.''

'' _And you're a lying bastard. I am incredible._ '' 

''Ha, good joke!'' 

'' _Shut up you two, for Godess' sake. Or I will tie you together until you two understand each other._ '' Kevin grumbled, sending a cold glance at them. 

''My mother tells exactly the same thing when I and my sister fight! Do you believe that my sister is younger than me and found her soulmate before me? If it wasn't Louis being so stubborn, I would have already found him a long time ago and would have a lot of bab-'' 

'' _Harry!_ '' Everybody shouted, trying to sleep. The elf pouted and shrinked at his tree, closing his eyes to sleep. If Louis made a low pray to the Goddess, asking for Harry to not fall from the tree, nobody needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is a translation from Portuguese and sadly I can't fully desenvolve my writing without a beta-reader. If you can share this fiction with your friends, I would be eternally grateful! :-)  
> Talk with me at my [ twitter](https://twitter.com/borigatx%22) or at my [ Tumblr!](borigato.tumblr.com%22)


	3. When he looks at me, his blue eyes tell his soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of talk about blackberries. I also ramble about that in the notes. oH and Louis starting showing his gentle side. just a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! hope you like it. Still without a beta so, good luck.  
> This is also the shortest chapter, sorry.
> 
> So, while i was translating, i had some doubt on how you call a blackberry tree (here we call it amoreira and the fruit, amora), so i looked at web and got 'mulberry bush' as an answer which got me really confused because: WHAT is a mulberry?? Is it the same as a blackberry? So i googled for more answers AND discovered that they're totally different fruits. Web also told me that mulberries grow in trees (SO WHAT IS A MULBERRY _BUSH_) and blackberries grow in bushs. But my experience as a brazilian kid who always enjoyed being in nature (here i am, feeding the misconceptions about my country. Tip: we ARE NOT tarzan. Or jane. From all my brazilian friends, i am the only one who really had a full nature experience because i'm from a very very small and cozy town. So. sorry for the rambling) continuing, as a kid, i used to climb blackberries TREES not bushs. So. I left it as blackberries trees because it is high enough that the 10 year old me could possibly fall and break an arm. What never happened. Thanks god.

Harry followed the herd of unicorns for a few days, but they were still refused to tell him where they were going. Tired of insisting on the same question, Harry only mounted on Samantha's back and accompanied them, chattering about random things while braiding the mane of the unicorn beneath him.

They were riding in a slow rhythm, what gave Harry a few minutes to walk and stretch his legs, side by side with Niall and Sam, talking with both unicorns. The elf created an instant bond with not just the two of them, but with all unicorns around him except Tomlinson. Louis made a point of avoiding Harry, always pretending to talk with someone else and when the elf could catch him off guard, Louis trotted away to the river, using the heat as a sorry excuse. Harry gave up after some time, focusing on his new friends and left the decision to go after him up to Louis. He listened Niall and Jayme telling him about their past adventures and the places they went, letting Harry enchanted and, at the same time, curious to meet all these places.

''I've never gone beyond the flower valley.'' He muttered, caressing Niall's neck, who was telling Harry about a waterfall he met a while ago. ''My parents always said that it is too dangerous and I was supposed to go when I had my unicorn. But I really don't know if Louis would take me to these places by spontaneous will.'' He shrugged, looking at Louis, who was some feet away, leading the pack. At the same moment, the unicorn looked behind, staring Harry for a few moments, then, averting the elf's gaze.

 _''Don't be sad, Hazza! I can take you to see some really pretty waterfalls that aren't far away. I know this region with the sole of my hoof!''_ Niall answered, excited with the idea of going on adventures with his new friend. He let the elf's hands caress his unicorn hair, undoing the knots.

''I would love it!'' Styles smiled, catching one of Horan's blonds strands and braiding. He ran to a close bush and picked a flower, using it to tie the braid. ''Your mane is so beautiful! I can hardly wait to have my unicorn babies, so I can braid their mane.''

'' _If you have babies._ '' Louis interrupted, still walking ahead of the group, but one of his ears was turned towards Niall and Harry's direction. _''What, if depends on me, won't happen.''_

''It depends on you.'' Styles grumbled, bitting his lips and looking at the grass at his feet.

' _'Louis is an idiot when he wants to be. I don't understand why you two are soulmates. I hope you can balance his acidic side, or something.''_ Jayme said, approaching them.

 _''May Goddess hear you, my friend._ '' Niall replied, letting out a sound that resembled a laugh. Well, at least, if horses could laugh, it would be something like that.

 _''I am hearing.''_ Louis interrupted again, that time, turning to give the three of them a cold stare.

 _''It's to hear and to stop being so bitter.''_ Jayme said, making the others laugh, the sound confusing Harry's head, which was focused on Louis' movements, whose ears were low.

''Don't say it, that's rude.'' The elf muttered, playing with his own fingers. ''I mean, Niall said Y'all are together for almost four springs. If you tolerated Louis for all this time, he may have a good side.'' He explained himself, using a gentle tone.

 _''Makes sense. He's funny. And always knows how to find food.''_ Niall started, making Harry smile.

 _''Louis is also a good friend. He always helps us when we need.''_ Kurt entered the conversation and the others agreed with what he said.

 _''Do Y'all remember that time that Amy's hoof disgruntled and he carried her until he could find a healer elf?''_ Samantha said. _''It was a super noble attitude.''_ While the unicorns were still muttering things about Louis, Harry asked:

''Amy is his sister? Niall mentioned something about he having a lot of sisters.''

 _''Amy is one of the unicorns who used to be a part of our group, but she found her soulmate and left. It's one of our rules, y'know? We don't allow unicorns whose have already find their soulmates.'_ ' Jayme explained, looking at the elf in a gentle way.

''Oh.'' Harry muttered, with an understanding face and mouth open in an almost-perfect-O. He looked at Louis, who was still trotting in front of everyone, pretending to not be eavesdropping, but his ears were turned backwards, waiting for Harry's reply, that never came.

They continued walking in silence for a good while, the elf lost in his thoughts, distracted with Niall and Sam chattering non-stop at his sides. As the afternoon passed by, the heat was too intense and in a quick talk, Louis and Jayme decided it was time to make a stop to drink water and eat.

 _''Hey, Hazza. Do you want to walk around and search something for us to eat?''_ Niall invited, startling Harry, who was watching Louis and Kurt bet a race to the riverbank, their hooves making a muffled sound against the grass. _''What's your favourite fruit?''_

''Hm- what? ... Blackberries, why?''

_''Hmmm, blackberry? I'm almost certain that there are blackberry trees close.''_

Immediately, Styles smiled and agreed with the idea, while Horan notified the others that they were going after blackberries and asked if someone wanted to go with them. Since everyone turned the invite down, the two of them started to walk away from the group, going into the direction Niall was indicating. They were walking for a good while and Harry opened his mouth to complain:

''Close from here... Sure. I am seeing, Niall.'' He said and before he could complain again, the elf caught the sight of three blackberries trees in the top of a hill and started to run, while screaming: ''Blackberries!''

Although Horan got there first, Harry's hand were faster climbing the tree and starting to pick the black-reddish fruits while Niall had to please himself with the ones that felt on the ground, since his hooves weren't really useful at climbing trees. After a while, Styles started to throw some blackberries at the direction of Horan's open lips, making the elf giggle every time one of the fruits hit him on the forehead or other parts of his body and left a red smudge.

When Harry and Niall had done every possible thing to eat the blackberries, including a bet on who could eat more, they ended lying on the shadow of one of the trees, Harry's head above Niall's body, whilst the elf was doing one more braid in the unicorn's mane, who was complaining and threatening to give a horseback on Harry every time he said he would stain his mane with the fruit.

'' _Harry_?'' He called the elf, who was almost sleeping over him.

''Hmm?'' He hummed.

_''We aren't supposed to go back? The Sun will set soon.''_

''True.'' He got up, starting to fill his mantle pockets with berries, even after Niall warn that they would stain. They walked without hurrying to where the group were, everybody snuggled up in a semicircle where, soon, would be a bonfire in the middle. Harry was laughing at something Horan said when they were interrupted by a grumpy Louis:

 _''I see that you found the berries.''_ He remarked, looking at Harry upside down, seeing his lips and hands stained with red.

''Yeah! I brought some to you, d'you want?'' He slipped his hand inside one of his pockets, taking off a handful of blackberries. Louis inflated his nostrils as he felt the others unicorns' gaze weigh on him, so he rejected and backed away, lying again. ''Well,'' Harry opened an embarrassed smile after the rejection. ''If Y'all don't mind, I'm going to take a bath.'' He said, taking off his quiver and putting it with his bow, at Niall's side. He slipped his arms on the sleeves of his cloak, taking it off and throwing it somewhere.

 _''What are you doing, you bastard?''_ Louis said, his tone as sharp as the arrows Harry uses.

''Hmm, taking off my clothes, obviously?'' He replied, looking around to see if he had done something wrong or if he had thrown his cloak on someone. When he confirmed that everything was normal, he started to untie the knot of his pants, seeing Louis become more and more alarmed.  

_''How so?! You just can't take your clothes in front of everybody, stupid elf!''_

_''Lou, nobody gives a damn if he's dressed or not.''_ One of the unicorns commented.

_''How nobody cares? This aberration is getting naked!''_

''Nobody cares, Louis. Easy peasy.'' Harry giggled, pulling his pants off and throwing it at Tomlinson. When he turned around to walk to the riverbank, he shook his bum and continued: ''Only you.''

When Styles returned from his bath, the unicorns were in a cheerful talk, except Louis who was isolated in a corner. The elf tried to dress faster, walking to where his soulmate was, away from the bonfire light, sulking onto something.

''Hi, Louis. May I seat here?''

' _'Well, you already sat, what can I do?''_ He complained, without even looking at the curly one. _''What d'you want?''_

''Is everything okay?''

_''And it matters to you?''_

''Of course it matters, you accepting it or not, we share a soul, so, chill and tell me what's happening, okay?''

 _''I am fine.''_ He mumbled.

''Are you jealous?'' Harry provoked.

'' _Why I would be?''_ He replied with mockery.

''Only checking.'' The elf shrugged, smiling and showing one of his dimples. ''Well, I'm going now.''

' _'Hey, Harry?''_ Louis called when the curly was already up and walking in the group's direction. _''Thank you.''_

''For what?''

 _''For bringing me berries. They were delicious.''_ He looked away and Harry fixed his gaze on him, noticing that Louis hadn't gone away just because of his tantrum but also because he wanted to eat where nobody could see. _''And for that thing earlier, when Jayme called me bitter. Now, go away, bastard, because I have already exceeded my daily limit of kindness. Shoo!''_

''You're welcome.'' He opened a toothy smile, walking in Niall's direction when he remembered something: ''And, just for the record, I don't think you're bitter. Bittersweet, maybe.''


	4. I saw a god, of that, I'm sure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' heart softens a bit. Also, Harry discovers the existence of good fairies and bad fairies.

  
As the days passed by, Harry ended up getting used to the routine of walking during the day, searching food and water in the evening and sleeping by a fire pit in the night. He got used in such a manner that he even didn't feel the pain in his feet from the long walks or in between his thighs, from when he mounted one of the unicorns.

  
When they stopped by a valley, in the middle of the day, he thought it was odd, so he stared at Niall by his side and asked:

''Niall, why we stopped?''

  
_''I, hm, talked with the others and they agreed to stay here for a bit... I said that you didn't know this side of the land and we decided that resting for a day won't do any harm, especially because we don't have any deadlines.''_

  
''Oh, thank you!'' He smiled, jumping into the unicorn's direction and hugging his massive neck. ''How can I thank you, eh?''

  
_''I was nothing, Haz. I believe that you'd do the same for me, huh? But you're gonna just stand there or we can explore?''_

  
''Let's go!'' The elf called, starting to run in the direction of a random path.

  
_''Not this way, you bastard!''_ Louis screamed, making Styles to stop immediately. ' _'You're dumb or what? Continue walking this way and you're going directly into the claws of a banshee.''_

  
_''Harry! This way.''_ Horan beckoned, in the opposite path. _''Take care with the paths you go. Even in places like this one, there's danger. However, d'you want to go to the Nymphs Orchard or would you rather go to the waterfall? "_

  
''Can we go to the Orchard? I'm starting to starve.'' He admitted, feeling his cheeks burn.

  
_''Sure! Hop on.''_ Niall answered, inclining his body to help on the climb. When the elf was mounted on him, he began to trot towards the Orchard, pointing some places and wild creatures to Styles, who looked at everything with enchantment in his face, eyes shining. Curious, he watched a fox nurturing its pups.

  
''What kind of fox is that, Nialler?"

  
_"Winter foxes. They're white with blue streaks on the fur, see?"_ He answered, also looking at the pups who caught Harry's eyes. _''Since we'd recently changed seasons, you can still see some of them quite often, but I believe that before all spring flowers bloom, winter species will have migrated. "_

  
''They're beautiful. I never noticed that there are different species for every season.''

  
_''It's because you never left your village. Now that we're in the spring, you'll see that everything gets more colourful. The flowers, the animals, the days... It's the time of fertility. Get ready for an overdose of puppies!"_ The unicorn spoke, feeling the elf's excitement for more knowledge.

  
''Niall, Niall! I remembered something now!'' He called, excited. ''Can you take me to see the mermaids one of these days? My mother always told me that their singing is always more beautiful during the spring!"

  
_''Sure, even though I particularly prefer the summer's songs. They're less romantic and more dancing.''_

  
''I hope that someday I'll see all the seasons outside my village. Seems to be so much that I still don't know.''

  
" _And there is, but remember what I told you, there is danger too. Generally, fantastic creatures and elves stand on one side and monsters on the other, but you never know when a possible conflict may occur. But don't worry about it for now. Did you say you were hungry?"_

  
''Yeah...''

  
_"We are here."_ He announced, stopping in front of a portal made up of grape vines, which opened onto a narrow path, with strawberry plantations on both sides. As soon as the elf dismounted from his back, the unicorn had an idea. _"Whoever comes last is the son of an ogre!" He shouted, before galloping away._

  
"That's unfair! You're a unicorn!" The elf shouted, trying to follow the horse. Even though elves were incredibly fast and agile, they would rarely match the speed of a unicorn.

  
_"Accept your defeat because it hurts less!"_ The unicorn exclaimed, laughing. _"Gwenn, how long!"_

  
"Niall!" A female voice screamed and Harry turned towards the sound. The nymph was running toward them, her hair in an almost white blond tone curling behind her slender body. His ears were slightly longer and sharper than an elf's and her skin was pale, in a purplish tone typical of the nymphs. "Why're you here?" __  
  
' _'Came 'ere to eat.''_

  
''I don't know why I even ask.'' He sighed, giving way to the unicorn and noticing the elf. "Who's this?"

  
_''Harry. He's an elf.''_

  
''He's your soulmate?'' She asked, searching for Harry's necklace.

  
"I wish." Styles retorted. "Sorry for the lack of education, I'm Harry."

  
"Gwenn. I suppose you're staying here to eat, too?"

  
"Yes, if there are no problems."

  
"Of course not. Follow me, you two." She called, walking ahead of them, guiding them through the orchard. "Niall, remember I told you I had plans to plant vegetables too? The nymphs' counsel agreed!"

  
_''Do y'all know what it means? More food.''_

  
Harry and Niall left about two hours later, sharing the weight of loaded tissue bags, which the nymphs made a point of filling with food so that they would share it with the other unicorns. When they returned to the camp, they found almost everyone gathered in the closest shade to the river, taking advantage of the gentle breeze to rest. Styles placed down the bag he carried, walking to the foot of a tree and looking for the most comfortable position for a nap. It did not take long for Horan to realize his friend's intentions and approach, lying at the foot of the tree and letting the elf support his head into himself.

  
_"Try to wake up before sunset. I have a surprise!"_

  
''Wake me, otherwise, I give you no guarantees.'' He mumbled, snuggling into Niall's soft fur. His unconscious self noticed that Horan had replied, but before he could process what the other had said, he had fallen asleep. He woke up a little later, with the day still clear, but with signs that soon it would be dark. He sat on the lawn, frightening Niall, who fell asleep too.

  
"I'm going for a swim. D'you want to go?"

  
_"I'm fine here... Thank you."_ He refused, turning his head to the other side and going back to sleep. The elf walked to the river and placed his clothes on a rock next to it, not wasting time and getting into the water. While cleaning his body, he did not miss the way the unicorns were interacting with each other, lying in the shade of a tree. He couldn't ignore the way which Tomlinson actively dialogued with others and thought that if the other was in his human form, he'd probably be smiling broadly. He sighed before diving in, realizing that perhaps he would never be able to conquer his soul mate simply because Louis didn't want to be conquered.

  
He twisted the water from his hair and stepped out of the water, handling nature so that in a few seconds his body was dry. He put his clothes on, making a mental note to wash them at a next opportunity. He returned to the tree's shade, nudging Niall, who was still asleep. 

_"Hi?"_

  
"The sun will set soon." He informed, sitting on the grass and beginning to braid his hair, using a flower to tie.

  
_"Finally! Follow me, Harold, I need to show you something!"_ He stood up in one momentum.

  
"Harold?"

  
_"Yeah, come on!"_  
"I'm going." He spoke, in his slow, husky way; the total opposite of his friend. When he finally lifted from the lawn, Niall was already a good twenty yards away, hitting his hoofs impatiently on the ground.

  
_"Harry, stop screwing!"_

  
Giving up, the elf began to run toward the unicorn, which trotted toward a field of flowers.

  
_"Look, Harold, we're just in time!"_ He turned to look at his friend, who was staring at the flowers, lost.

  
"Time for what? I don't see anything."

  
_"Focus, please."_ Horan required.

  
Harry narrowed his eyes, watching the flowers that moved in the gentle breeze, making delicate noises, almost like a song of nature. Little by little, he realized that it wasn't the flowers that moved but instead, little fairies camouflaged between them, with their dresses made of flowers and colours similar to them. Gradually they gathered, the music getting louder but still very soft and sweet. Styles could barely blink at the scene, astonished at everything he saw, so much so that he did not notice that the other unicorns had joined them, wanting to watch the spectacle they had seen countless times, but never had lost its charm and beauty.

  
Enchanted by all of this, the elf began to take small steps toward the fairies, who, instead of fleeing away as usual, just raised the tone of their song, flying around Harry. And as much as the others already knew the spectacle of colour and saucer, they never saw the little fairies interact with some elf or unicorn and that was enough to catch the attention of all of them, including Louis.

  
Without delay, a bluish fairy sang louder and flew toward the flowers, then came back with a daisy, just like the one Harry used to tie his braid. She pointed the flower in the direction of his hair and everyone else understood the message, entering the middle of the flowers and then returning with others. As the younger fairies toyed with Styles' hair, loosening a few strands of it, the older ones tossed the strands out of place and adorned his hair with flowers. When they were finished, they all gathered in a chorus of a song totally different from the one they usually sang, surprising even more.

  
And there, seeing the elf surrounded by little magical beings, the various colors of the sunset enveloping Harry as one of the paintings of love nymphs that Louis had seen in one of his sisters' books, his hair decorated with flowers, the soft melody that the fairies sang and foremost, his face in a mixture of happiness and surprise, Tomlinson thought that, _maybe_ , he did not have a face so stupid.

  
He even thought Harry looked like one of the gods of the stories his mother told him when he was still a baby. But he insisted on forbidding the thought as soon as it came.

-x-

Harry had been sleeping next to Niall or Samantha for the last few days, in a way to guard himself against the icy wind that came with the dawn and also to feel more protected.

  
But one night, both unicorns were scaled to watch for the first-night watch, along with Louis and Stan. Even though he had a good friendship with all the other unicorns around him, the elf was ashamed to ask to sleep with any of them, fearing to sound like a child. After dinner and the time where everyone was talked and told stories, they all retired to sleep and the unicorns climbed to patrol; Harry climbed up on a tree, his face down and upset. He used his own quiver as a pillow and waited for the tree branches to envelop him.

  
The young elf felt a hand touch his shoulder during his sleep and mumbled, waking only when the touch became more insistent.

  
"Hmm, who's it?" He grunted, scratching one eye and using his free hand to sit up.

  
"I'm the fairy Gla- ah, it does not matter." The fairy smiled at Harry, who awoke as soon as he heard the word fairy. "What is your name?"

  
"H-Harry." He replied, looking at the woman in front of him. He knew there were many different types of fairies, in different sizes and shapes. He stared at the creature next to him, with long hair and green eyes that matched the long tunic she wore. He didn't know what kind of fairy she was, but his sleepy mind didn't care much about it.

  
"Harry, do you want to go dance with me and the other fairies?"

  
"Glad to!" The elf smiled, with dimples and everything.

  
''Come with me, then!'' She called, taking the elf's hand as the two of them descended from the tree. The fairy had a wet touch as if it were made of water, but Harry's hand was still dry. They walked to the riverbank, which was when the fairy stopped pacing and smiled at Styles. The elf could not detach his eyes from the woman's face, which contained a cruel sensuality he had never seen before, and he couldn't even name that attraction.

  
They began to dance with the soft sound of crickets and other nocturnal animals, with the fairy chanting a short song, as if not to break the night silence.

  
"Where are the other fairies?" He questioned after dancing for an indefinite time. He did not know if he was there for just minutes or hours.

  
"They will arrive soon!" The fairy smiled, holding Harry's hand to whirl. The tunic she wore rose slightly, leaving the elf with the impression that he had saw hooves instead of the fairy's feet, but then he shook his head and continued to dance into the animated rhythm. His legs felt tired, but he just couldn't stop.

  
At that very moment, Niall and the other unicorns returned from the vigil, ready to change shifts and finally sleep. As soon as they were able to wake up the other four unicorns to replace them, he was ready to sleep, lying on the damp grass of serene and touching the equine head in it.

  
_"I'll take a look if Harry is sleeping well or if he wants to come and sleep with us."_ Horan heard Samantha say, distant. He agreed sleepily, his eyes closing with the soft noise of his friend's hooves on the soft grass. _"Niall!"_ He heard the voice say after a few minutes, which to the sleeping unicorn, seemed only seconds.

  
_"Hi? Didn't Harry want to come down?"_  
_"No, Niall, he didn't answer me and I cannot see him on any branch!"_

  
_"Are you sure you looked at the right tree?"_ Horan questioned, wanting to go back to sleep soon.

  
_"I had, his quiver was up there, y'know he always sleeps with it around."_

  
_"I'm going there to search with you, I'm sure he must be curled up in some branch."_

  
The two horses marched to the tree, searching and calling the name of Harry softly, to not disturb the others.

  
_"Maybe he's peeing?"_

  
_"I don't think, we've been here long enough, we'd already seen him come out of some tree."_

  
_"Do you think we should call Louis?"_ Niall asked, looking at the unicorn that was supposedly asleep, but the ear raised and bent towards the other two denounced him.

  
_"Yes. Rather prevent it than remedying."_ The unicorn walked toward Louis, who immediately lowered his ears and tried to appear as convincing as possible in his Just-Waked-Up-Do-Not-Disturb performance.

  
_''What's it? You can't even have a quiet night of sleep in these days. ''_

  
_'' We couldn't find Harry anywhere. ''_ Sam replied, looking deep into the other unicorn's blue eyes.

  
' _' And what do I have with it? ''_

  
_''I don't know, perhaps the fact that he's your soul mate and if something happens to him, you'll suffer too. That's all,_ "Niall snapped, without a drop of patience to Louis' insolence.

  
_''And what you want me to do, Niall?''_

  
_''Can't you use your soul mate powers and look for him?''_

  
_''Y'know that spells come from elves and a unicorn can only perform if they have connected their souls. And that's not going to happen.''_

  
_''But you were not born with souls, I dunno, connected?''_

  
_"If it were that easy, the elves wouldn't have to look for the unicorn, they would just do a search spell. Sometimes I think you make a dumb of yourself just to test my patience,"_ he replied, snorting. '' _Anyway, I didn't connect with that stupid elf and I will not.''_

  
_''How do you physically connect with an elf? ''_

  
_''With a kiss, Niall. By goddess, didn't your parents give you lessons?''_

  
_"You're running away from the topic,"_ Samantha drawled. ' _'Harry's still missing and you're discussing over silly things. ''_

 _"Let's go find this bastard. He shouldn't be so far.''_ Tomlinson stood on his four hooves and went to look at the tree that the elf usually slept, realizing that he hadn't returned. '' _Can we split up? Sam, can you go find Charlie and the others who are patrolling? Let them know what happened. Niall, look in the woods. I will go towards the river. "_

  
" _Yessir_!" Niall answered, in a joking tone, before turning and walking away. Tomlinson waited for Sam to walk away before he started to, towards the river. He walked by the shore, aware of any suspicious movement or noise. He was almost giving up when he heard a soft melody and followed the sound, with careful and silent footsteps. He saw two silhouettes distant from him and approached the woods as he walked towards them, camouflaged amidst the trees. The night was lit only by the moon and some bright insects and this made it harder for Louis to identify the two bodies.

  
He soon realized that Harry was there, dancing with an unknown woman. From afar, he watched the elf's expression, a cheerful smile on his face as he followed her movements. As he approached more and more, he noticed flaws in Styles' facial expression, such as a forced smile that bordered on exaggeration, slow and tired movements as well as a sweaty body, with the mantle clinging to his back, as if he were already dancing there for hours.  
Determined to intervene, Louis clapped his hooves hard on the floor as he neighed and galloped toward them, interrupting them. When he was close enough, both were still in shock at the sudden intrusion, and the unicorn was quick to use the side of his head to ward off the stranger, knocking her and the elf into the sand, taking absolute care to not injure anyone with his horn.

  
_"Are you alright?"_ He turned to the elf lying on the ground, who was still frightened and gasped.

  
"Yeah, you, um, cut off my arm with your horn, but that's okay, I guess." The elf replied, staring at his wounded arm, the torn cloak in the region of the bleeding cut.

  
_"Oh, you bastard elf, this will take days to heal."_

  
"I know." He replied as he wrapped his arm around the remains of the sleeve of his own cloak. "Louis, the f-fairy. She's running away."

  
The unicorn looked back in time to see the stranger rushing in the opposite direction after she had shifted into a goat.

  
_"She's a coward."_ He snorted, hitting a hoof in the sand. _"Can we go back to the camp? I haven't slept yet."_

  
"Ahn... Yeah, of course." Harry felt strange talking to Louis so openly. Maybe sleep was Tomlinson's weak spot. "Just let me wash my arm and I'll follow you." The elf stood up, his tired legs betraying him and he almost fell, immediately leaning on the unicorn. "Sorry." He spoke, before recovering and walking toward the river. He washed his arm and rolled the pieces of cloth over the wound as they walked toward the camp.

  
As soon as they got there, they found Niall, Sam, and the other unicorns on guard.

  
_"Where were you?!"_ Niall was the first to speak, trotting toward Harry.

  
"I-um, was dancing?"

  
_"W-what?''_

  
"I don't know how to explain."

  
_"Tomorrow I'll explain. I need to go to sleep."_ Louis growled. _"It's not enough for me to have to put up with this elf during the day, I still have to keep looking for him at dawn."_

  
_''Louis, less. ''_ Sam asked, already irritated. The elf sighed and laid next to Niall, composing himself to go back to sleep.

  
The next day, Harry was the first to wake up, feeling his body aching from all the effort he had made in the middle of the night. He took off his clothes, went into the river, and took his bath. He washed his clothes and his wound on the arm, which was still there because it was caused by a unicorn horn. The main reason the unicorns were almost extinct in the past was their horn, which was used to make weapons that were lethal to most fantastic beings and their magical blood that was used in many magic rituals. He put his clothes over a rock to dry and sat on it, staring at the horizon and getting lost in his own thoughts. Sometime later, his belly snored and he sighed, making a simple spell for his clothes to dry faster. He put on his trousers and his coat, walking to the camp where everyone was already awake.

  
_"The bastard decided to show up."_ Louis snorted. _"I already thought I was going to have to save your ass again."_

  
''Why save my ass? Was that fairy going to do something bad to me? ''

  
_'' Oh, nothing too much. Just dance with you until you go crazy and then drink your blood,_ " Tomlinson replied as he looked for food in the bags Harry and Niall had brought from the orchard.

  
_''But I thought the fairies were good. '_ ' Harry heard Niall say in his head and looked at the unicorn eating an apple, half-chewed pieces falling from his mouth.

  
_''Niall, remember I told you that your parents were too bad to educate you? So, I've changed my mind, they sucked.''_

  
_''Hey! They were not so bad ... I was easily distracted."_ The other unicorn complained.

  
''Can you stop two arguing, please? Louis, how about you take advantage of your whole intelligence and do something useful? Who was the fairy from last night? ''

  
_"Well, then,"_ Tomlinson began, annoyed. _''She's a Glaistig fairy. Popularly known as the Gray Lady. She has goat's feet, did you get to see something like that, you bastard? ''_

  
''I had a glimpse of hooves, but I thought it was all in my head... Now it all makes more sense. ''

  
_"I honestly don't understand why they do not pay any attention to the Study of the Fantastic Creatures. They told me that even the elves don't teach it anymore. It's so important. I've already avoided a lot of trouble just because I know how to differentiate creatures. ''_

  
''Can you teach me? '' The elf asked as he separated a bunch of grapes to eat.

  
_''What a stupid question. Do you think I'm going to agree to spend my free time by your side of my own free will? I don't know why I'm still surprised by you. ''_

  
''I like you more in the middle of the night. ''

  
_''I like you more when you're gone, but we cannot have everything we want, can we?''_

  
''Then, why did you come looking for me? You could've just left me there!''

  
_''As much as I do not stand your presence, it doesn't mean that I want you dead. Don't play stupid. "_ The unicorn snorted, moving away from Harry and going to talk to Kevin and Jayme. They all finished eating and then settled down to return to the journey.

  
They only stopped when everyone was tired and hungry and they sat around a fire, with Stan bringing the cheering news that in a day or two of walking they would arrive at the fair of sale and exchange of products, where the most diverse creatures of diverse regions gathered to bargain their products, declaim poems and songs. Harry was more excited than never.

  
As he was preparing to sleep near Niall, the elf heard Louis calling to him:

  
_''Harry?''_

"Hi?" He asked as he turned to face the unicorn. "What d'you want? I'm not in the mood to argue again."

  
_'' I was just going to tell you that you're sleeping with me today. ''_

  
''Why this now?''

  
_''I don't know, maybe for you not to be kidnapped during sleep? Everyone has a super heavy sleep here, I don't know if you noticed, but during last night's rush, everyone kept sleeping. You can literally scream that no one is going to move. And look I've done the test. I'm a light sleeper.''_

  
"That was the lamest excuse you ever said to me. But it's alright.''

  
_''It isn't an excuse. I worry about your safety. Can we sleep, or is there any other uselessness to add? ''_

  
''Can we sleep under that tree? It seems to have a good shadow. ''

  
''Let's go.'' The unicorn spoke roughly. They lay down at least two meters away, and even then, before they slept, Tomlinson made a point of stressing, _"If you try to hug me or anything that involves physical contact at night, I won't think twice before biting. ''_

  
"Okay." Harry nodded. '' But what if I feel cold?''

  
_''Do some of these spells to warm up, lie closer to the fire, do anything. Just don't touch me.''_

  
They both lay down and fell asleep. Louis only woke when he felt the elf's arms and legs around his torso.

  
" _Harry_ ," he called. ' _'Harry, I won't talk again._ ''

  
'' ... Sixty-two unicorns ... '' He heard Styles mutter, still asleep. Snorting, Louis pushed Harry away, who immediately flinched, his body quivering with cold. The unicorn watched the elf, who had the most serene face in the world while he slept, his lips in a small pout, and his pale face flushed from the cold in the forest during the night.

  
He bit his cloak and pulled him back, considering that letting the elf sleep next to him was not such a bad thing and that he was just doing it so Harry wouldn't die of cold.

  
_"You're lucky that I'm a very kind unicorn, Styles."_ He muttered to no one in particular since everyone was already asleep. After that, he fell asleep with the sensation of Harry's head leaning against him and his arms around him.


	5. I feel safe when you're here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry with children is my aesthetic.

In the days that passed, Harry continued to sleep with Louis. Two days later, they finally saw the fair and, as it was already dark, they've decided to stop at the top of the hill they were and only going down to the valley that the exhibition was in the next morning, since, according to Niall, there was nothing that Harry wanted to see there during the night.  
As soon as the first ray of sunshine lit the face of the elf the next morning, he waked, disentangling himself from Louis's equine body and running to bathe in the river. He loosened the braids of his hair and washed them, returning to the reef with his hair wet, feeling the drops of water trickling down his back. He dried his body and dressed his clothes, calling for Niall. While all the unicorns were waking, he divided his hair and made two braids.

  
As they descended the hill, Louis noticed that the elf was still smiling, an enthusiastic glint in his eyes as the sun against his skin only made him brighter and brighter. The unicorn thought for a few seconds that Harry was brighter than the Sun itself. At the same moment, a fear settled in Tomlinson's chest and he felt as if he could not breathe. _No_ , that was the first thing he thought.

"No what?" Harry was the first to ask, while the others continued their conversation, unaware of Louis's despair.

  
_"I was thinking about what to gift my sisters. Nothing important."_ He lied.

  
"Can I help?" Harry asked excitedly. The first impulse of the unicorn was to deny it, but he looked deep into the green immensity of the elf's eyes and the way his golden skin gleamed in the sun. From his smile to the two braids hanging in his shoulders, Louis could not deny that Styles was made of light. The most beautiful and pure light.

  
_''And what do you know about gifts? And girls? ''_

  
''I have a sister! And there are many elves and unicorns in the village that I live in. I can help you, Louis, do not underestimate me at this point. ''

  
_''It's all right. You can try to help me, but that doesn't mean I'll follow your advices.''_

  
'' So, what they like?''

  
_''They who?''_

  
"Your sisters, Louis." The elf laughed softly, resisting the urge to curl his fingers into the unicorn's dark mane. ''How they are? The only thing I know is that there are several.''

  
_"It's only four, actually. Unless another one was born in the period I've been away.''_

  
''How long have you not seen your family?''

  
_"Hm... Three years?"_

  
"Louis!" Styles said in a high pitched voice. ''How?''

  
_''Why are we talking about meself? Stop changing the subject, you bastard.''_

  
"Okay." Harry rolled his eyes. ''So, are you going to talk about your sisters or what?''

  
_''The oldest is Charlotte. She has fourteen- for the Goddess, Lottie is already seventeen. She's the more energetic of them all, if you need help or just someone to walk, you can be sure that Lottie will be there. Our personality is very... similar. In fact, I think all my sisters have tended on my mother's personality.''_

  
''Are you telling me that besides you, there are four more copies and the mother version? May the Goddess help me. ''

  
_"You still have time to give up, Styles."_ He spoke and Harry knew that if he could, Louis would have the most indecent smile possible.

  
''Of course not. I want my babies.''

  
_"Erm... There's the Felicité that has... um..."_ He paused for a few moments as he calculated. _''Fifteen! Fifteen springs, for Glorienn... I need to find an urgent plan to visit the girls. She likes red and music. Daisy and Phoebe are twins. They have... um... ten springs? Phoebe loves the sea and Daisy loves mermaids. Kind of a match.''_

  
_''Love is so beautiful!'_ ' They heard Niall exclaim a few feet away and immediately Louis bounced away as if Harry had just said he drank animal blood during full moon nights. Which, well, it was a lie, since he didn't even eat meat.

  
The elf did not have much time to think of the sudden separation, because the melody of flutes and harps filled his ears in a lively, beautiful synchrony. Seconds later, Harry's vision was flooded with bright colours and scents, by the most diverse fragrances. All his senses were being overloaded and he couldn't care less, not knowing which side to look at or what to do. There were merchants exposing their products on both sides, forming a corridor. From delicate jewels carved with the most diverse stones to elaborate armours, it was possible to find everything there. A gentle lady offered one of her potions to the elf, who politely denied it, for having nothing to pay her.

  
Little by little, the other unicorns were separating, searching for things of their interest, and there came a time that was just Harry and Niall, side by side, wandering for items that would incite their curiosity.

  
_''I need to take you somewhere, Hazza!''_ The unicorn announced, excited. _"Come with me!"_ He called as he walked quickly through the crowd, making way for him to pass since no one wanted to take the risk of hurting themselves with the horn of a unicorn. The elf followed him closely, afraid to get lost in the unknown place. They didn't walk much, however, because soon Horan stopped in an open tent made of a fabric that Harry did not know the name, but it looked charming nevertheless. As they approached, Niall exclaimed, '' _Aodh_!''  
A man, a few years older than Harry, raised his head at the calling and smiled when he recognized Niall.

  
"Niall!" He greeted them, leaving the tent and heading toward them. His red hair, in a strong orange hue, shone in the sunlight and Harry thought his hair looked like flames in that way. For an instant, he really considered the thought, convinced that he was a kind of living torch, but as soon as Aodh came closer, the elf noticed that no, he wasn't on fire. ''How long! And who is that lovely elf by your side? '' He asked as he patted the unicorn's neck.

  
_''He's Harry. Remember Louis?"_ He spoke and when the redhead nodded, he continued, _"He's Lou's soul mate."_

  
''Got it. And where's Louis? I haven't seen him for some time, either. ''

  
_''Dunno. He disappeared as soon as we got here, you know the way he is.''_

  
"I know." He laughed. ''Owen! '' He called a boy who was playing with a wooden sword in front of the tent and he stopped, to look at them.

  
''Yes, dad?'' He answered, putting his sword inside the improvised sheath and approaching the trio. Soon Styles noticed that although the child had the same father's orange hair, his face didn't resemble the man at all.

  
''Call your mother. Tell her Niall is here." He smiled, messing with the boy's hair before he even could complain and ran off to find his mother. ''Come, let us sit down a little. I was about to close the tent to take my lunch break, anyway. " He called, pulling out some stools from the tent. The unicorn laid on the ground as they made a half circle and, before they could start a conversation, a woman entered the tent accompanied by Owen. She had soft brown eyes and long blond hair; even braided, it reached the end of her back. A necklace hung around her neck with an orange pendant, and soon Harry associated one plus one and concluded that Aodh was a unicorn. When Niall got up, he didn't know what to do and stood up too, not wanting to appear rude. The woman smiled and greeted the unicorn and then looked at the elf and said,

  
"I don't know you... do I? I'm Brenda, anyway. ''

  
''Pleasure, I'm Harry.'' He reached out and the elf rolled her eyes, giving the elf a half-hug instead. Then she sat down next to her husband, with their child on her lap.

  
''Are you two staying for lunch?'' Aodh asked gently.

  
_''I, um, I don't want to disturb. ''_

  
''Don't start with this, Niall, you don't trick anyone.'' Brenda interrupted, chuckling. ''You won't be any trouble. Aodh, can you light the fire? I'll get the mead." She stood up, going to the bottom of the tent and returning with four wooden mugs, one of them wider than the others, fit for Niall since he was an equine. She reached for a medium-sized barrel and filled the mugs, handing out one for each. But before Harry could take his first sip, he opened his eyes wide and exclaimed,

  
''Aodh! Your hand is on fir-oh, " he began, but he remembered the colour of the pendant Brenda carried and the earlier episode when he had the impression that the man's hair was made of fire. Aodh was a unicorn with fire powers.

  
''Yes. '' The man laughed, answering the elf's silent question. ''I can control fire.'' He left a fire on the outside, not intending to leave the stall stinking of smoke.

  
''Niall, how's Louis? Didn't he come with you this time?''

  
_"He came, but I don't know where he is."_ He answered, taking a long lick inside his drink. _"Hazza, do you mind going to search him? You are soul mates and all, I think you can find him easier."_

  
"You can do this favour, Harry? I'd like Lou's presence at lunch, and the meal will take time to get ready, then, no hurry." Brenda smiled gently and the elf could do nothing but accept, putting the quiver on his back and getting out in search of the unicorn.

  
With the sun high in the sky, the movement was almost lifeless, since everyone was on their lunch break, the setting, peaceful, having movement only in the tents that sold meals. Styles took advantage of the nearly empty streets and his height, looking over some people to see if Louis's white fur was somewhere.

  
He had been wandering about in the unknown place for a long time when, in a tent that stood on the opposite side of where Niall and the others were, he caught sight of Tomlinson. He took a deep breath and began to walk towards the tent, seeing that the unicorn was talking to someone, probably the owner of the marketplace. As he approached, Harry noticed that it was a woman who appeared to be a little older than his mother, the dark, sun-marked skin and a considerably low height, compared to the elves. She wore bright, colourful fabrics and kept a gentle smile as she spoke to Louis. Harry was not sure how the woman could communicate with a unicorn since she was apparently not an elf or any being Harry could recognize.

  
"Louis?" The young elf called, afraid to interrupt the conversation. "I hope I'm not disturbing..."

  
"I suppose this is that bastard elf you told me." The woman smiled. "A lovely elf, I'd like to correct you." She spoke, still addressing Louis. "I'm Naila. That kind unicorn here said he was waiting for you." She continued, in a strong accent Harry couldn't identify.

  
Styles' first impulse was to make some sarcastic remarks about the adjective the woman used to characterize Louis, because if they were talking about the same person, no, Louis was not kind. At least not with Harry. But what he actually said was:

  
"Was he expecting me?" He asked, with a twinkle in his eyes and looking at the unicorn, who was paralyzed.

  
"Oh, I suppose I wasn't meant to tell you that part," Naila said, gesturing with her hand as if her small slip was insignificant.

  
_"You said you were going to help me choose something for my sisters. I was waiting for you."_

  
"Yes, but I also thought you didn't want my help."

  
_"I've already got something for all the girls. I just have to find something for Charlotte."_

  
"That's the oldest, innit?"

  
" _Yes, I was looking for something for her and I ended up stopping here. Lottie is very curious to know the lands beyond the sea, so I considered to look for something like that for her._ " With the new information, it all connected inside the elf's mind, who was wondering why he couldn't recall Naila's accent or why her clothes were so different from the ones Harry was accustomed to seeing. The woman was from another continent and he immediately felt the urge to sit there and listen to Naila tell all about the foreign place. What, apparently, was what Louis was doing until Harry interrupted them.

  
"Are you from the lands beyond the sea?" The elf questioned, his green eyes glittering in pure curiosity.

  
"I am, sweetheart, I moved from there a long time ago, but it's not a story for two beautiful young men to listen to." She replied, patting Louis on the back. "Well, let me see what I can do to the two of you.'' They followed her in slow steps and Harry seized the moment to lay a hand on Louis's back. In less than five seconds, the unicorn turned its head in his direction and gave him an annoyed look but remained silent, probably because of Naila's presence. If the elf was right and Tomlinson was behaving to make a good impression for the woman, he certainly could take advantage of it.

  
She offered water to the two of them, which Harry accepted with a shy smile and an abundance of thanks. He had not realized he was so thirsty until now. He sat on a cushion and the unicorn laid beside him, not having much choice of where to stay since the place was not so spacious. Naila told stories of her homeland while showing the most diverse objects and explaining their meanings. They listened in silence, sometimes adding something or asking questions. After a while, the elf smirked and leaned toward Louis, laying his head onto the equine's back and risking losing a few fingers as he reached for the unicorn's mane. Tomlinson screeched, throwing another fierce look, but at the same time, surprised, as if he could not believe the elf dared to do that. Ignoring him, Styles took a strand of the other's mane and began to loosen knots, making a small braid and murmuring:

  
''Your mane is so soft... As incredible as it may seem. ''

  
"You make a very handsome couple." Naila smiled and before Louis could express his disgust, the woman continued, "What's that on your arm, my dear? Can I have a look?"  
Harry took a few seconds to realize she was talking to him, then nodded and held out the arm that was still bandaged. The woman soon began unrolling the pieces of fabric and let out a low squeal when she saw the wound on the elf's arm. Styles looked in the direction of the bruise and felt nauseous only at the sight of the wound, which was in a sickly, yellowish tone. Naila got up from her cushion and started to fiddle with her things, then coming back with a box.

  
" _Sorry_ ," Louis said as he took a look at the cut. Naila sat down facing Harry and gently began to press a cloth soaked in some liquid the elf didn't know, but it had a strong scent and a greenish-brown colour.

  
"You need to be careful with that, young boy. Don't put such heavy fabrics on top of that wound, see? Unicorn horn is one of the deadliest weapons for elves.'' And if Harry was twice as pale than the normal, no one noticed. "Can I?" She asked, picking up a curved needle and a dark line. ''I need to close this cut, or it will probably get worse and take a lot more time to heal.''

  
''Is it going to hurt? '' The elf couldn't contain himself and questioned, biting his lower lip.

  
''A little. But I'm sure Louis lets you hold onto his mane while I do this." She smiled sweetly and at the same moment, Harry knew it would hurt. Without a second thought, he reached out for Tomlinson's mane and grabbed a handful. He clenched her teeth as Naila drew the needle into his arm and unconsciously pulled a tuft of Tomlinson's mane, who hissed:

  
''... _Bastard_.''

  
Naila laughed softly and kept moving the needle through Harry's arm and, after making the last stitch and using a pair of scissors to cut the thread, she looked at her work and said,

  
''It's funny, isn't it? The person who can love you forever also is able to kill you.'' She wiped a wet tissue over the sutured wound and began to wrap a thin cloth over it. Completely changing the subject: '' Wait at least one day to get the bandages off, do you hear? Wash daily after this and always reinsert the bands. And don't scratch, please. ''

  
''Where did you learn to do this? Are you sure my arm will heal all right? " The elf questioned, glancing at the bandaged arm.

  
"I am." Naila laughed softly, stroking the elf's hair and standing up again. ''I've done it a thousand times. Trust me, even though I am a complete stranger.'' She put her things away and sat down with them again. "I'm afraid it's already getting late. I'd love to talk to you all afternoon, but you have a gift to find and probably a thousand commitments.'' She smiled courteously. They again looked at the series of items sewn up by Naila herself, when the elf exclaimed:

  
''That! Louis, please, you have to take this! "He spoke, picking up a kind of bracelet that was shaped to fit around the unicorns' paw and made of some soft gold metal that Harry did not know. It had navy blue stones carved like flowers all along its length and was one of the most beautiful things the elf had ever seen. ''Your sister also has a blue horn, hasn't she? Family thing and everything else. ''

  
'' _Yeah. It's a few shades darker than mine, but I think it's very similar to the color of these stones._ "He replied, then turned to Naila, questioning," _Can I try it? Not that I don't trust your work, since everything I've seen is very handsome, but I just want to make sure that... It won't hurt my sister, I guess. I once took a mistaken gift to my younger sister and she got sick. I think my mother mistrusts my gifts to this day."_ He laughed softly, but in the background, Harry realized he was upset.

  
"Of course, make yourself comfortable." The woman smiled and the elf knelt to help fit the bracelet into Louis's hoof.

  
''Does it hurt? '' He asked. ''Can you walk normally? '' He watched Tomlinson move his hooves and take a few experimental steps, before nodding his head and completing:

  
_"I hate anything that gives me the feeling of being stuck, but honestly, it's pretty comfortable. Thank you, H.''_

Smiling as if the Goddess herself had appeared for him, the elf answered a simple _you're welcome_ while removing the bracelet from Tomlinson's front leg.

"Are you going to take it, then?" Naila questioned as she wrapped a cloth similar to the one she'd used to bandage Harry's arm.

  
" _Yes_ ," Louis replied.

  
"I'll wait outside. Thanks for everything, Naila." Harry smiled in appreciation, going to the outside of the tent as he waited for Louis to pay and go back.

  
Naila put the package inside one of the bags that Louis was using just to carry his purchases and the woman showed the piece of fabric that she was wrapping earlier.

  
"This is for Harry. Tell him to change his bandages from time to time." She spoke and slipped the cloth inside the unicorn's purse. "Thanks for the company, the two of you."

  
_"It's me who thanks you,"_ Tomlinson mumbled, before turning and starting to walk out of the tent.

  
"Louis?" Naila called, seconds before the unicorn reached the exit.

  
" _Yes?_ "

  
"Harry is a very, very gentle elf as far as I can tell. People tend to do bad things to elves like him." She opened a smile that Louis realized wasn't so true since her eyes expressed such pain that the unicorn was also sad for a few seconds. He thanked for the advice and left the tent, finding Harry sitting on the ground, playing with the grass.

  
" _Harry,"_ he called. '' _Let's go?''_

  
''Um, yes. Ah! I forgot to tell you, but they asked me to come and call you for lunch. Aodh and Brenda, I think? Niall is there too.''

  
_''Why didn't you tell me before?''_

  
''Because, um, you were busy?''

  
_"It doesn't matter, let's go."_ He cut, starting to trot toward the fair, which was full again.

  
''Maybe, if you let me ride you, we'd get there faster...'' The elf tried as he quickened his pace to follow Louis.

  
_''Haha, very funny, Styles. As if I would let you ride me. ''_

  
''Trying costs nothing, innit? '' Harry replied, in the same petulance that Louis used with him. They crossed the market, with Louis bumping into everyone who dared to step in front of him and Harry behind, shouting apologies to everyone. Soon they reached the tent Styles already recognized, apparently, Tomlinson knew the way.

  
''Louis? Harry? Are that you?'' They heard Brenda's voice call as Louis entered the tent.

  
" _Bren_!" He exclaimed, smiling at the elf.

  
"Louis, dear. How long!" She smiled, hugging the unicorn's neck and leaving a kiss on his forehead. Louis followed Brenda to the back of the tent, where they called the other three and together, they recollected about their adventures together and old memories, while Harry took turns eating small pieces of cheese or sharpening his arrows. He felt strange there, like an invader, but no one seemed to notice his discomfort. At one point he noticed that Owen had his eyes on his quiver and, with a gentle smile, questioned quietly if the boy had ever used a bow before. After receiving a negative answer, the elf began to explain to him the basics of archery, while pointing out every part of his bow and saying its names and function. The boy barely blinked, asking a question at a time or another, but in general, he was trying to absorb as much knowledge as he could. As soon as Harry was finished, Owen opened a smile full of little gaps and ran toward his father:

  
''Father, father! When I grow up, I'll control the fire just like you, but I want to be an archer like Uncle Harry! And I want to run fast like Uncle Louis!" He spoke as he gestured toward Harry and Louis.

  
_"What about me?"_ Niall questioned, in a humorous tone.

  
''Well... I will... Tell jokes just like you!''

  
_''Hah. Good luck with that. Niall has the worst sense of humour I know."_ Louis retorted.

  
_''Hey! Harry thinks I'm funny!_ " The other unicorn replied as the elf nodded.

  
_''As I was saying, worse sense of humour... Or second worse, since now we have Harry. The competition is fierce."_ He continued, in the same sarcastic tone, but before Harry could contain it, he had already uttered a scandalous laugh, being accompanied by Niall.

  
_''Oh, man. You're so in love, '_ ' Horan said, getting a cold look from Tomlinson, and in the same second, he realized he'd said too much.

  
Styles coughed, trying to find the quickest way to change the subject without seeming too obvious:

  
"So, Owen, do you want to try to shoot some arrows?"

  
"Yes, Uncle Harry, please!" The boy smiled pleased, immediately rising from the chair that was sitting.

  
"Can I?" Harry questioned the child's parents, referring to the fact that he offered to teach something dangerous to a child.

  
''Yes. Just be careful, " Brenda replied, giving the consent Harry expected.

  
The elf and the child went to the outside of the tent, walking away a little to not run the risk of some lost arrow hitting someone. Styles sat on the floor, fiddling with the quiver, looking for some of his wooden-tipped arrows that he used for training and would hardly cause serious damage. Owen watched with curious eyes, following the movements of the curly one, trying to absorb more knowledge.

  
"Hold it here, okay?" Harry offered the bow, tucking it into the boy's hands. "I'll help you because it's heavy, yeah?" With soft movements, he adjusted the position of Owen's body, tilting his knees and arms a little and explaining how he should aim and take proper care. Kneeling next to the child, they sought a target to hit, when a large white animal appeared in his field of vision, making the young man startle. 

"Louis!" He exclaimed, his hand on his chest in a vain attempt to contain his racing heartbeat. ''What a fright.''

  
_"I came here to make sure you will not kill this child by accident,"_ Louis said as he laid down on the lawn and watched them interact. _''You two can continue.''_

  
Harry returned to position Owen, to be interrupted again by another unicorn.

  
_''Hi friends!''_ Niall greeted. ' _'I wanted to watch you too!''_

  
_''Niall, didn't you just tell me you were going to stay in there because there was food?''_

  
_''I would, but Bren and Aodh started flirting and I was left on the side. Then I thought that if I'm going to be a third wheel, I'm going to be with my favourite couple. So here I am. You can continue. I'm not going to disturb you.''_

  
_''Don't be ridiculous. There's nothing to see here besides Harry putting a kid's life at risk. "_ Louis retorted.

  
''Hey! I may not be very agile in some things, but I know how to handle an arch since I know myself as an elf! ''

  
_''Blah blah blah, lots of talks, little action,_ '' Louis grunted.

  
''Yeah, Uncle Harry. Come on, it's getting dark! " Owen asked. The elf laughed, adjusting the boy for the third time.

  
''Where do you want to aim? A place not far away. ''

  
''Could it be in that tree?'' He pointed.

  
''No! '' Harry's eyes widened in shock. ''We cannot hurt nature, Owen! If any of the dryads are offended, we won't have peace for a long time. ''

  
''Where then, Uncle Harry?''

  
''Wait here. '' He asked and walked towards the tree, picking up an apple dropped into the ground and analyzed thoroughly to see whether or not it was in a condition to be eaten. He didn't want to waste any food. When he realized that the apple was rotten, he laid it on a rock and walked back to Owen. "It's not too far, is it?"

  
''No!'' The boy replied, excited to get started soon. So, with the help of the elf, he began to throw several arrows toward his target, some even reaching half of the required course. After several attempts, Harry took the boy's hands and, still with his hands over his, he aimed and released the arrow, hitting the spot. ''Doesn't count, Uncle Harry! You threw it for me!''

  
''Of course not. The one who was holding the bow was you!'' He replied and Owen rolled his eyes, laughing. "I think it's better for us to stop for today. It's already dark..." He spoke and the boy made a pout. "Your mother is an elf, I'm sure she can teach you." He smiled gently, stroking his reddish hair.

  
''All right, Uncle Harry. Let's see who gets there first?'' He asked, brightening again.

  
''Ask Niall and Louis to run with you. I'm going to stay out here a little longer. " He smiled again, messing with the boy's hair one last time.

  
''You sure? '' The kid asked, watching the taller one with his big, curious brown eyes.

  
''Yes, won't be long.''

  
As soon as the three of them moved away, the elf approached the same tree from before and rested his palm on its rough trunk. He could feel the life radiating from the trunk and he took a deep breath, waiting for the plant to get in touch with him. A leaf fell on his face and he smiled softly, leaning his face against the tree.

  
'' I... I want to ask you a favour?'' He asked and waited a while before continuing: ''Can you leave a message for my mother? Her name is Anne. She lives in the mountain village.'' He glanced hesitantly at the top of the tree, watching its branches shake at a slow pace, though there was no wind. He took that as a yes, then thought of something simple and objective to say, because he knew that dryads didn't keep many words and were distracted easily, especially with all the distance they had until the message reached its destination. ''Say that it's Harry who sends the message... Tell her I'm fine and I've found my soul mate, but I don't know when I'll return and... that I love her.'' He concluded and felt that almost motherly feeling that trees had in relation to the children of nature. ''Can... Can you make it reach her? Please.''

  
As if to answer the question, the tree leaned gently toward a tree a few feet away, and at the rustling of the leaves, he smiled, knowing that his message would reach his mother through that silent yet gracious way that the Dryads had to communicate.

  
"Thank you." He thanked it, moving his hand gently against its trunk as if to caress the tree. "Thank you very much." Before leaving, he closed his eyes and prayed to the Goddess, thanking her for everything.

  
Before returning to the tent, he saw a bluish flower blazing against the pale moonlight and recognized it as the symbol of the goddess Glorienn. At that moment, I knew that was the goddess's way of promising she would make sure that Harry's message arrived safely to his mother. He picked up the small flower and tied it in his hair, thanking her again before entering the tent.


End file.
